Canadian Vampire
by XyonVocaloid
Summary: Total crack pairing!CanadaXRomania! This is an RP me and a friend had. I suck at summaries but it's a really cute read!
1. Meeting

Romania sighed as he sat in the tree, slightly angry. He was lost, he didn't have a compass, and there was a very pissed off bear under him. So far his day was absolute crap.

Canada walked around outside in the nice weather of his country, well as nice as it could be and listened to the sound of the nature. Suddenly he heard an irritated bear and he saw Kumijaro react to. He picked up the pace and soon saw someone sitting up in a tree with a pissed of bear under the tree. Kumijaro started walking up to the bear and it gave him a quick glance before growling again and giving the stranger one last glare before leaving and Canada sighed relived. "You okay?" He asked in his low voice

"Ha ha! I'm fine!" he laughed and jumped out of the tree, failing and landing on his butt. "Damn bear. I try and ask directions and it tries to kill me!" he huffed and crossed his arms. "Any way! Who are you and where am I?"

Canada looked down into the ground. "I'm Canada, and this is, well Canada. Who are you?" He asked and looked at the man in front of him. He didn't look like he was from around there. He looked, well European.

"I'm Romania! Thought it would be obvious!" hisses slightly and stands up. "Well, seems I am way lost. I'm supposed to be in Russia, not Canada..." sighs and face palms.

Canada looked at Romania. Wasn't that the country where vampires were from? Not that he believed him in any way! Okay maybe slightly, but it was all his stupid obnoxious brothers fault. "I can give you directions to his place, if you want to."

Smirks and leans in closer to Canada. "Aren't you afraid to be alone with something like me? I am a monster after all~" laughs and leans back. "I don't even want to go to Russia's place. He don't like me and he really only wants to get a treaty agreement to that we are allies. But I want to know more about you!" looks at Canada and smiles.

Canada blushed and moves away slightly from the man in front of him. "B-but I… isn't he expecting yo-you?" He stuttered and tried not looking at the man's eyes but his eyes searched the others and he looked at them slightly frightened

Romania blinked then burst out laughing. "Y-you should see your face right now! Hahaha! Hee!" he had to hold his stomach he was laughing so hard. "Hah~ so what if the psychos expectin' me. We don't like each other!" He smiled and looked at Canada, his face going to a look of concern. "H-hey, I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean to scare you that badly!" he squeaked and started panicking.

Canada blushed and shook his head shutting his eyes closed. "N-not at all, I'm just not good with n-new people" He opened his eyes again and looked at Romania. "D-do you want to come ov-over to my place?" He asked still a bit nervous.

Romania smiles and grabs his hand. "Yeah YEAH!" he laughed. "You're so nice! England and his brothers are the only ones who ever let me over!" smile falters a bit. But comes back. His red eyes light up again. "What's your human name, Canada?"

Canada blushed when Romania took his hand and he looked into the man's eyes purple meeting red. "Matthew Williams"

"That's awesome!" he smiled and let go of Canada's hand, "mines... wait... what is mine?" he mumbled getting kinda frustrated that he couldn't remember. "Um... AH hah! I remember now! Mines Anica!" he laughed triumphantly

Canada smiled slightly. This man reminded him of his brother, but in a good way. "Wait you said England before, do you know him?" He asked remembering what he had said.

"Well, duh! The Kirkland's don't mind what I am. Hungary on the other hand tried to kill me last week..." he explained, getting slightly depressed from the thought. "Do you know them?" he asked and brushed a loos strand of brown hair out of his face.

Canada nodded. "His kind of my father" It was true. He had grown up with England, France and his brother America. "And France is my papa and America my twin"

Romania gave him a weird look. "America? France? And they are...?" he asks, slightly confused. That's what he gets for never going to the World Meetings.

Canada sighed. "You should go to the world meetings sometimes and see for yourself" He immediately regretted it. "Sorry, I don't want to be rude"

Romania made a small noise and crossed arm, pouting. "Well you wouldn't want to go to a world meeting if almost all the European nations wanted to kill you," he retorted. He had gone to one of them, but that was during the cold war, and it was just with the USSR. That was an awkward meeting.

Canada looked into the ground. "I'm sorry, but I kind of know how you feel but just the opposite. No one ever sees me. Not even my family. And Russia usually sits on me..." He felt bad afterwards that he had said all of that. "But not that I'm complaining, I'm used to it"

"Well, Russia's an ass. I hate him. I hated him before the Cold War. He just rubs me the wrong way!" he huffed and uncrossed his arm. Then a dark blush spread across his cheeks. "I-I didn't mean it in that way! I-I meant l-like w-when you p-pet a cat the w-wrong way, n-not a-anything m-more!" he stuttered, finally resorting in clamping his hands over his mouth.

Canada couldn't help but to let a small giggle escaped his lips but then blushed and turned away from the nation. "S should we get going?" He asked and started walking before waiting for an answer

"H-hey! Don't leave me here! The bear will come back!" Romania squeaked and ran to catch up with Canada. "You can never ask a bear for directions! They will try to kill you!" he exclaimed and pointed to Kumajiro. "See? I'll show you!" Stops and turns to the small polar bear. "Where is the way to Russia?" he asks and waits for something to happen.

Canada saw Kumijaro looked up on the man wondering. "Who?" Canada bent down and picked the bear up. "It's no use, his sense of direction is even worse than yours" He smiled at Romania. "But we should get going, before it gets dark"

Romania looked at the bear. "Bears have a sense of direction?" he wonders aloud. Then he remembered the comment 'before it gets dark'. He quickly grabbed Canada's hand. "Y-yeah! Before I-it gets d-dark p-please!" he stuttered and smiled nervously. "N-not that I-I'm scarred or a-anything!"

Canada nodded and picked up his pace and they soon arrived at his house. They walked into the huge house and Canada closed the door behind them. "Here we are" He said and smiled at Romania

"Whoa! It's huge!" he smiled and bounced around, looking at everything he could. "You live here!" he asked in amazement.

The blond nodded and took of his shoes putting them in their place before walking towards the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" He asked and started taking out everything he needed to do pancakes

Romania smirked mischievously. "Yes~ I'm hungry for you~" he whispered into the blonds ear and nuzzled into Canada's neck.

Canada shuddered under the touch and moved away from the man blushing madly. "W-What are you saying?" He asked and leaned against the counter. He felt his hear beat like mad inside his chest

Romania smiled and looked at him. "I~ Mean~ B-L-O-O-D~" he smirked and leaned in towards the Canadian. "Mmm~ and you smell good~" he sighed and hugged Canada, burrowing his head into the others chest.

Canada blushed even more but this time being unable to move away from the man. "I understood that!" He suddenly heard his phone ringing and he pushed the man away from him. "I have to take that!" He said apologizing and ran to the phone picking it up. "Hello this is Canada speaking" There was no answer and he sighed putting the phone back into its place.

Romania grumbled slightly. "I was just joking..." he mumbled. The Canadian smelled really nice .Like candy and syrup put together. Romania smiled and leaned his head on the counter, spacing out.

Canada turned around from the phone and walked into the kitchen carefully and looked at Romania. "B-but d-do you w-want s-some pan-pancakes?" He asked shaking slightly

Romania nodded and turned his head in the opposite direction. Great... he had scared the crap outa him. "I was just kidding..." he mumbled.

Canada nodded feeling relived that it was just a joke. "It's okay." He started making pancakes again and soon they were on the table. He motioned for the nation to sit down and he took out the maple syrup and sat down at the table

Romania sat down at the table, still slightly sad. "Thank you... a-and I d-didn't mean to s-scare you..." he stuttered out. He grabbed the bottle and looked at it. "What's this?" he asked, pointing at the maple syrup bottle in his hand.

Canada looked at the man slightly surprised. "It's maple syrup, you pour it on the pancakes, like this" He took the bottle from Romania and poured the syrup over his pancakes and took a bite of it and placed it in his mouth. "See?"

Romania nodded and did the same. "Mmm~ Smells like you~" he sighed aloud, then flushed a dark red and took a bite of the pancakes. "WOW! They are awesome!" he laughed and took another bite.

Canada smiled with a small blush on his face and he continued to eat his food. When he only had little left he sat the plate down on the floor and watched Kumijaro finish the rest of it and he smiled at the small bear. He then turned his head and saw that it already was dark outside. "It's pretty dark outside. You can stay over the night, if you want to"

Romania looked up. The comment made him want to tease the Canadian but he tried to resist. "Th-thank y-you..." he struggled. He really wanted to tease him. It was his nature.

Canada stood up from the chair and walked into the living room and sat down in front of the TV. He took the remote and checked the channels for something good to watch. He soon found a movie that looked interesting and he looked at it for a while before realizing that it was a vampire movie.

Romania couldn't resist it anymore. He walked over and sat next to the Canadian. "Hmm~? Are you that interested in my kind~?" he purred and leaned in close to the Canadian, hugging him. "I can teach you firsthand what my kind is like~" he whispered into the others ear, placing a small kiss on the Canadians neck.

Canada shuddered under the touch and turned his head looking at the man hovering behind him. He reached for the remote lying next to him and turned the TV off and blushed like mad

Romania smiled. "So~ you want the Personal lessons from me~?" he asked and hugged the man closer, smiling at the scent.

Canada didn't really know what to answer but then slowly nodded not really knowing why but something about the man intrigued him.

Romania's eyes lit up. "R-really? A real really!" he laughed and released the Canadian. "What do yo want to know first!" he asked, bouncing in his seat. It was the first time anyone had actually said yes!

Canada smiled at the bouncing man in front of him. "Well, the thing about sun light isn't true right? And then what about the other things, like garlic or crosses?" He asked. He really was curious about all of that stuff.

"Yeah, sunlight doesn't hurt at all! Garlic and crosses only hurt when people chuck it at me, it doesn't do anything bad. A wood Stake does kill us," he said smiling. It was nice to get the myths out of the truths for once.

Canada nodded and thought. "What about never aging or the super human speed and super strength?" Okay he admitted that he had watched Twilight, it was his brother's fault, but at least the sparkling thing was pure fiction. Wow that would have been awkward.

"It doesn't count for all vampires. Some are strong and fast and others are just like regular humans, but drink blood," he laughed and plopped down across Canada's lap. "And we don't fucking sparkle in the sun!" he added. God he hated Stephanie Myer for that.

Canada laughed and showed the nation of his lap before standing up. "What about you? Cause I have never met someone stronger than me" He said with a smirk

Romania frowned. "I'm stronger than you, of course. No one is stronger than me!" he countered and quickly pinned the Canadian down to the couch. "See?" he smirked.

Canada frowned and wiggled trying to get away from the man's grip. "Okay so you're stronger than me"

Romania smirked and released the Canadian, sitting on his chest. "See, no one can be stronger than me! I'm just that awesome!" he laughed and crossed his arms and legs. "Anything else you

Canada shook his head and gazed into the man's red eyes. They were really pretty. Kind of like Prussia's but more, beautiful.

Romania looked down at the Canadian and blushed. "W-what are you looking at?" he mumbled. Then without thinking he leaned down a kissed the Canadians cheek. He pulled back and looked away, blushing.

Canada blushed at the sudden affection and looked at Romania with his face red as a tomato. He didn't know why his heart was beating so fast and he didn't know why he felt so flustered but he liked. He had just reached out his hand to touch the others face when his door flew open.

"Mattie, the hero is here!" Canada sighed and pushed Romania off him and sat up looking at his brother. "Alfred, what are you doing here?" He asked. He usually never came over but that was mostly because he forgot him all the time.

"Nothing just bored as hell and Arthur won't let me come over!" Canada sighed and then saw that his brother got sight of Romania. "Bro, who is he?" He asked and stepped closer only to freeze when seeing his red eyes. "Vampire!" He then screamed and started looking for something in his pocket and pulled up a gun. "Alfred no!"

Romania looked at the intruder, and then the gun, then he screamed. "W-what a-are you d-doing with that!" he screamed and quickly hid behind the Canadian, hugging him and burying his face into the others back.

Canada saw Alfred hesitate when seeing their reaction but quickly snapped out of it. "Mattie, move" His voice wasn't the same it was, different. In a bad way.

"No, his not dangerous. It's Romania, and his friends with Arthur!" The message finally seemed to get through to his thick skulled brother and he lowered his gun and placed it back in his pocket.

"Okay, but I'm keeping an eye on him. No way am I going to let my brother get bitten by a vampire! I have seen how that ends in movies" America huffed and walked over to the couch and sat down on it while looking at Romania slightly angry. Canada sighed and turned his head looking at Romania.

"Don't listen to him. If you're a friend to England, he won't do a thing" Canada smiled at him reassuring.

Romania looked at Alfred, still terrified. "O-okay..." he mumbled, not quite believing his words. Then he turned angrily in Alfred's direction. "And what's the big deal, huh? Do you pull a gun on everyone you think is a vampire!" he yelled and pointed an accusing finger.

Canada saw his brother pout irritated and crossed his arms. "No, just the ones that have red eyes and are sitting on top of my brother." Canada mentally slapped himself. So he had seen that? Canada sighed and sat down besides his brother and looked at him blue meeting purple.

"Alfred listen, that's no reason to pull a gun at someone, what if you had killed him!" He saw that he had made his brother slightly sorry and he sighed again. "And besides you never do anything when Russia sits on me at meetings"

Romania grumbled "I was just showing i was stronger than him. Then i was lazy and didn't feel like moving!" he mumbled irritated then looked at the two confused. "Wait... your brothers...?" he asked, and then his eyes widened. "Wait... HE'S A COUNTRY!" he squeaked and pointed at Alfred.

Canada turned his head and watched Romania again and he heard his brother once more getting irritated. "Of course I am! I'm the heroic America!" He almost shouted into Canada's ear almost making him deaf.

"Can you stop shouting?" He asked his brother in his low voice but Alfred didn't seem up to it.

"How can you not know who I am?" He asked and stood up so that the two of them stood face to face.

Romania stood up, trying to make himself look taller. He was not the least bit happy that this 'America' was taller than him. Okay, so a lot of countries were taller than him, but still! "Well, I don't go to meetings!" he retorted, flopping back down on the couch, facing away from both countries. "And I'm happy I don't go!" he pouted.

Canada felt bad for Romania. His brother could be such an ass sometimes. "Alfred, I'm tired so you have to go." Alfred huffed and looked at him and then Romania.

"No way, who knows what he will do if you fall asleep and I'm not here." Canada felt that he was losing his temper and he looked at his brother irritated.

"Alfred, if you don't leave this instance I will call Arthur and have him drag you out of here." That seemed to have an effect on him and he frowned before standing up and walked towards the door.

"Sure, but don't blame me when he bites you" He then left and Canada sighed and leaned again the couch tired.

"Sorry about that" He said with his eyes closed

Romania turned to look at him. Without thinking he pounced and hugged the Canadian.

"It's okay. I'm used to people not liking me," he sighed and hugged the other closer. Romania sniffled and tried to hold back tears.

Canada opened his eyes and felt really bad. "It's not okay, you're a really nice person and its wrong of people to dislike you without even trying to be friends with you first" He felt kind of like this where the things he wanted to. To people to notice him for Canada and not America

Romania looked at him, wiping away his almost tears and smiled. "No, it's normal. I tend to tease people and it gets a little out of hand..." he sighed and rested his head on Canada's shoulder. "I world have never guessed you were brothers!" he giggled a bit.

Canada looked at him surprised. "Not? Everyone is always taking me for him. Even England and France" He felt tears start running down his cheeks and he quickly dried them away. He didn't know why he was crying. Before he knew it his vision was blurry from the tears and he saw with his knees against his chest sobbing quietly

Romania squeaked and patted his back reassuringly. "D-don't cry, it's okay!" he panicked. Romania was going through responses in his head, all coming out with a bad ending. He finally resorts to his first thought. Romania gave Canada a small kiss on the cheek and nose then pulled him into a hug. "Y-you don't n-need t-to cry, i-it's okay!" he tried to soothe.

Canada looked up on Romania and his breathing hitched slightly before he leaned his head on the others shoulder. "Thank you" He said and closed his eyes and soon without realizing it himself fell asleep

Romania was confused. He had a sleeping Canadian on his shoulder. Okay, yes he was strong, but not that strong. He resorted to putting Canada on the sofa and picking up a blanket from the floor. He places the blanket on the Canadian and plopped down next to him on the sofa, smiling at the others warmth.

It was dark. Too dark. Canada didn't know where he was and he couldn't see anything. Suddenly he heard how someone was running towards him and when he turned around a pair of red eyes came closer and closer before he woke up. Canada breathed fast and tried to calm down. He could feel his pulse beating like mad and he sighed pulling a hand through his curls.

Romania smiled. He was fast asleep. He rolled over and hugged the Canadian, thinking he was his cat back home. A small hum escaped his mouth in a slight snore.

Canada looked at Romania who was sleeping and he smiled before relaxing once more and soon fell asleep again but this time without the nightmare. He dreamt of how it would be to be recognized by everyone and he smiled in his sleep

Romania hummed again and rolled over on top of the Canadian. It showed how deep of a sleeper he was. His dream was happy as ever. He was with all his friends when he was just a new country. When nobody hated him. When people didn't care what you were

Canada woke up once more but this time by something else. He opened his eyes tired and saw Romania sleeping on top of him. He blushed and carefully got out from under him and stood up on wiggly legs. He looked around in the room and saw that the time was nine o'clock. He yawned big and walked into the kitchen and started making pancakes

Romania mumbled incoherently, and rolled off the couch, landing with a loud thud. Now he was half awake, but still asleep. He grumbled and unstably stood up, only to fall back down. "Ngh 'Upid g'ound..." he mumbled angrily.

Canada heard a thump from the living room and someone mumbling and he smiled before flopping the pancakes on the plate and sat it on the table. He took out the maple syrup and poured it over and then grabbed the coffee and poured it into a cup and walked out into the living room with it. "Coffee?" He asked and gave Romania the cup

Romania grabbed the cup and sniffed it. "Coffee~ " he purred and started drinking it. He sniffed a couple of times and smiled. "Your sent~" he giggled and took another sip of coffee.

Canada smiled and walked back into the kitchen again and took another cup and filled it with coffee for himself before leaning against the counter. "Hungry" He looks down on Kumijaro and smiled at him before taking out a bowl and filled it with pebbles and gave it to the bear. He looked down on his clothes and sighed. His red hood jumper was dirty and so were his pants. He decided to take a shower and change clothes before eating so he walked out into the living room once more. "I'm just going to take a shower."

Romania nodded. "M'kay," he mumbled. Then his phone started to ring. He grabbed it from his pants and answered it. "Hello?" he mumbled.

"Where the fuck are you, Romania!" a Russian voice yelled. He grumbled and was tempted to hang up.

"In Canada," he grumbled.

"Why the hell are you in Canada! How could you have gotten lost!" he snarled.

"Because i get lost no matter what!" Romania retorted and hung up the phone. "Damn Russian! Needs to get some patience!"

Canada had already gotten into the shower and he felt relaxed as the warm water poured over him. He grabbed his shampoo and poured some of it into his hair. He then started rinsing his hair and soon was done. He got out and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his slender hips and walked out from the bathroom.

Romania sighed and picked himself up off the floor. "I got to go pee," he said aloud and ran up the stairs to where the bathroom was. Completely forgetting Canada was taking a shower. With a turn of a corner, Romania crashed into Canada.

Canada got surprised when someone ran into him and he fell to the floor the towel almost falling off but he quickly managed to hold it in place. "Sorry" He said blushing and stood up again.

Romania was in a daze, the crash into had led him to fall on his butt, and then fall backward. "S-so-!" he was cut off when saw Canada, only in a towel. He quickly covered his eyes as a dark red blush covered his entire face. "I-I d-didn't see a t-thing!" he stuttered.

Canada blushed again and turned his head away from Romania. "No worry" He then hurried of to his bedroom and shut the door behind him with a low bam. He sighed and walked over to his closet and let the towel drop to the floor and then took out what he was going to wear. He choose a white shirt and a black pair of trousers before taking his brush and pulled it through his hair a few times but being careful not to touch his curl.

Romania sighed and sat up. Then he remembered he had to pee really badly. He rushed into the bathroom, dropped his pants and we all know how to pee, so no more on the subject. When he was done he washed his hands and walked out. Failing when he had to go down the stairs. There were lots of thuds and ow's.

Canada heard some thuds and when he came out from his room and over to the stairs he saw that he nation had fallen. "You okay?" He said worried and ran down to him and started checking him for injuries

Romania gave the Canadian thumbs up. "Just admiring your carpet," he mumbled.

Canada smiled relived and stood up from the floor. "Well if you done with that then want some breakfast?" He asked smiling again

Romania gasped and shot up from the floor. "Y-yeah!" he squeaked and rushed into the kitchen. "C-can we have p-pancakes?" he asked and looked up at Canada with the puppy dog eyes.

Canada smiled and nodded at the man before walking off to the kitchen where the pancakes where still lying on the table. He took out another plate and about half of the pancakes on the plate and placed it in front of himself and then the rest at where Romania was going to sit.

"Yay!" Romania giggled. He rushed over to where the table was and plopped down, and he practically squealed when Canada set the plate down in front of him. "Thank you for the food~!" he giggled and started to eat the pancakes.

Canada smiled and started eating his own pancakes. He seemed to smile much more now when Romania was with him. But then he realized that he was going to leave. "So, you're going to Russia then?" He asked in his low voice and looked down into his pancakes

Romania made a chocking noise, followed by coughing. "Well, i guess," he mumbled. "He already called me and yelled a lot so he's pissed I got lost," Romania smiled, "But I'm happy i got lost! I met you, Canada!" he giggled and continued eating his pancakes. "And who would want to go to the Psychotic Russians house when I can hang out with a cute, nice and sweet Canadian?"

The blond blushed and looked up at Romania. "I, really like you" He said afraid that it would change everything but it was true. He had never meet a person like Romania before and each time their hands meet or he gazed into those wonderful red eyes he could feel his heart race inside his chest.

Romania blushed a dark crimson. "Y-you... d-do?" he stuttered out a reply, now avoiding the others gaze. "W-well, u-um... I-I l-like y-you too..." he stuttered, it was a new thing to him. He wasn't used to saying stuff like this, it was a new experience altogether. He felt bad that he couldn't return the Canadians feeling with as much love as he wanted to.

Canada didn't know what to do. Sure the other had just said that he liked him to but his voice sounded so distant and unsure. It made his chest ache a bit. He stood up from the table and turned around from the man. "I just remember I have something to do" He then stormed off trying to fight back the tears. Why did he have to be so pathetic!


	2. Love

Romania almost freaked. He did something wrong, but what? He thought for a moment and then decided to stop the Canadian. He jumped up from his chair and dashed up behind the Canadian, grabbing his wrist. "W-wait!" he gasped and looked up at him. "A-are you t-that h-horrified that I-I l-like you back?" he whimpered, totally confused by the whole situation.

Canada shook his head the tears still falling. "No, it's just that, I know that you don't mean it. Francis used to say that he liked me to but then he left. They all did" He continued to sob and then fell to his knees his hands over his face.

Romania looked down at the man. Then the confusion finally took over. "I-I'm s-so confused!" he cried and tears rolled down his cheeks. "I-I r-returned y-your f-feelings a-and... a-and..." he full on sobbing right now. He didn't like being confused and the thing he was confused about made it even worse. It was the first time EVER that he had feelings for someone and now they were saying it wasn't true?

Canada looked at Romania and felt his heart break. Why did he have to be so stupid? "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" He said his voice sounding like he had something in his throat. He stood up and hugged the man but continued to cry. "I'm sorry" He whispered into the others shoulder again and again

Romania hugged the other back. He was still confused at what was going on, but it was getting less confusing. Romania slowly stopped crying. Canada's sent calming him down. "Mmm~ nice smell~" he purred and buried his face against the others chest.

Canada had finally stopped crying and he just stood there breathing slowly. He wasn't really sure about what was going on but he felt calm. "Romania?" He asked carefully not wanting to upset the other again

Romania smiled and looked up at him. He knew that he wanted to do this. He just hoped that Canada wasn't going to freak. He stood up straighter and gave a small kiss to the others lips, blushing when he was done and pulled away.

Canada blushed and looked at the other. Did he just, kiss him? He moved one of his hand and took one of Romanians hand in it and just held it with a shy smile and a blush over his cheeks

Romania smiled and rested his head on the others shoulder. He wanted to do more, but... he just didn't have the heart or the courage to do anymore. "M-much better than g-going to Russia," he smiled.

Canada smiled and looked at Romania. "B but wont he be mad if you don't show up?" He asked. The last thing he wanted was for Romania to fight with Russia. He still remembered the cold war and the scars it had left on his brother, and not to mention WW2 he shuddered slightly at the thought. No, Russia wasn't someone you wanted to be on the bad side with.

"Naw, he already hates me. He hated me the most in the Cold war, well... besides the 'America'," he sighed. No way did he want to go to see Russia, it would probably end with him being forced to 'Become on with Mother Russia' and god knows that is the worst thing to befall a nation.

Canada felt relieved when hearing that. Hopefully it meant that he would stay a bit longer. He really didn't want to be alone again. "Do you want to go outside?" He asked after a while. Sure it was nice inside just snuggling but he wanted to see the nature. Together with Romania.

Romania flinched. "There aren't any wild animals, right?" he asked and looked at him. "N-not that I-I'm scarred or a-anything!" he quickly added.

Canada smiled at the man. "Of course there are wild animals but their more afraid of you than we are for them" He took his hand again and dragged him to the hallway. "Come on, let's get going" He smiled again

Romania gulped. "Y-you're g-going to rethink t-that soon," he muttered as he was pulled outside by the Canadian. True, the fresh air felt nice, but Romania was a bit on edge. He crossed his fingers that no wild animals or wild nations came out of nowhere.

Canada took a deep breath getting fresh air into his lungs. "Isn't it nice?" He said and laughed before beginning to walk. "I want to show you something"

Romania grabbed Canada's hand tightly and began to walk as well. He glanced all around; his greatest fear was running into a bear, he really didn't want that to happen.

Canada noticed that Romania was scared but he had been living in Canada for most of his life and he knew every inch of the land like he knew his own pocket. He soon recognized the familiar trees and he giggled and picked up the pace. Then suddenly he stopped and smiled at the sight. They were standing in a huge flower field filled with flowers and in the middle an old flag

Romania looked at the giant field and smiled. "Amazing!" he gasped. He glanced at the old flag in curiosity. "What's that old flag over there?" he asked and pointed to the flag.

Canada turned and smiled at Romania. "This is where I became Canada. That flag over there is my papas. He placed it there after he found me" He smiled again and looked around. This place held so many memories for him. Both good and bad

Romania giggled. He flopped down and pulled the Canadian with him. "It smells nice here~!" he giggled.

Canada got slightly surprised when being pulled to the ground but he didn't mind. He turned his head and once more gazed into those ruby red eyes and then not really thinking he leaned forward and kissed him

Romania turned bright red, but kissed back. It was a nice to have someone not be scarred of him. He pulled back and rolled over so he was on top of the Canadian. He rested his head on the others chest and smiled.

Canada smiled and lay down on the ground looking up in the clear blue sky. It felt like nothing could ruin this moment. He looked around. Usually when you said or thought that something bad happened but it was most likely something that only happened in movies. He giggled and took a deep breath and felt the scent of the flowers and the earth around them. He loved his home during the summers. It was nice. The winter was a completely different subject. It could easily go down to minus, well allot and the cold was something he was used to but didn't like. "Romania how is it in your country?" He asked feeling curious about the others home.

Romania had to think for a bit. "Well, It's warm a lot of the time, but the there are days it's super cold. Then there's the problem of flash floods when it rains," he said and sighed. That's when he noticed a small curl popping out from the Canadians head. "What's this?" he asked and reached up, grabbing it and twirling it around his finger.

The moment Romania touched his curl he moaned and then turned into the same color as a tomato. "D-D-Don't t-touch Th-at" He stuttered and tried to hold back another moan without bigger success

Romania looked at him curiously, but didn't stop. "You look so cute!" he giggled, still having no idea what the Curl was. "But why does it make you like this?" he asked.

Canada blushed an even darker shed of red and held his hands in front of his face as he felt himself grown warmer and was it just him or were his trousers growing smaller? "I-it's a-an erougen z-zone" He stuttered out before another moan escaped his lips

Romania blushed as he felt something press up against him. "W-what's erougen zone?" he blushed and played with the curl some more.

Canada shook his head to embarrassed to say anything. Why did he have to have that damn curl! Another moan escaped his lips and he had started panting to. "A z-zone t-that m-akes y-you feel g-good" He then blushed a color that wasn't even on the color chart.

Romania stopped and looked at him. "Do I have one?" he asked, curious as to what it felt like.

Canada breathed out and shrugged. "I d-don't know" His body was tingling and he felt flustered and warm. He really didn't want Romania to see him like this. It was embarrassing.

Romania leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose. "Can you look?" he asked and looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

Canada blushed once more but not cause of that his curl was being touched this time. He nodded and started looking through Romania's hair without finding any. "I- I'm sorry but y-you haven't" His breathing had slowed down but he still felt warm and his trousers continued to shrink.

"Aww..." Romania sighed. "I wanted to know how it feels..." he mumbled and laid his head on Canada' chest. He blushed slightly and looked at him. "A-are you... U-um, w-well..." He tried to think of the right words. "U-um, h-happy in t-the n-nether regions?" he asked and blushed deep red.

Canada blushed but couldn't help but to smile slightly about the words. He turned his head and nodded embarrassed before turning an even darker shade of red. He didn't even know how that was possible

Romania blushed and looked to the side, not wanting to look the other in the eye. "C-can you s-show me w-what it f-feels like?" he asked and covered his face, completely embarrassed.

Canada starred at the nation in slight shock. He didn't understand the words the man said. "W-what do you m-mean?" He asked and started panting again.

He blushed even redder. "U-um, I-I mean c-can y-you s-show me h-how it f-feels t-to f-feel good?" he mumbled and buried his face into Canada's chest.

Canada finally understood what he was being told and he blushed again. "A-are you sure?" He asked and sat up carefully so that Romania wouldn't be hurt

Romania nodded shyly and looked at him. Giving him a small peck on the lips.

Canada couldn't stand it anymore and he pinned Romania to the ground kissing him passionately. It was driving him mad. He opened his mouth slightly asking for entrance to the others mouth

Romania blushed at the sudden action but kissed back. He opened his mouth, complying to the others demand. It was all entirely new to him, but he liked it.

As soon as the other allowed him entrance he won the dominance and he searched every corner of the wet cave moaning into the others mouth. He then pulled away and looked at him panting. "W-we should go back" He really didn't want to stop but he knew that they couldn't do it outside

Romania moaned as the other entered his mouth. A small mew escaped his lips as the other pulled back. "B-but..." he whimpered. His body was warm and he felt good, he didn't want to stop. He looked up at Canada with huge puppy dog eyes, begging him to continue.

Canada moaned and gave Romania an apologetic look. "I know, but we can't do it out here. There might come animals" He smiled gently at the other and gave him a quick peek on the cheek.

Romania wrapped his arms around the Canadian. The thought of an animal coming terrified him. "O-Okay..." he blushed slightly.

Canada smiled and lifted him bridal style and started walking towards the house while kissing him again. The next thing he knew he was on top of Romania again on the bed and he was kissing him while unbuttoning his shirt

Romania gasped as he was pinned to a bed with Canada on top of him. He kissed him back and blushed when his shirt was unbuttoned. He quickly tried to cover himself up. "D-don't look..." he blushed, trying to hide his scares.

Canada pinned the others hands above his head and kissed on each scar he had all over his torso and then took one of his nipples in his mouth sucking on it lightly

Romania gasped and mewed at the kisses placed on his scars. He moaned loudly as Canada sucked on his nipple. "N-Ngh... C-Canada~" he moaned and pulled on his arms, trying to get them free. It all felt so good and he was getting lost in pleasure.


	3. Secrets

Canada smirked and released the nipple and placed soft kisses over the nations jaw, neck and collar bone. He bit down carefully and made a mark on the other before taking of his own shirt showing his muscular toned upper body

He mewed at the loss of contact. He slowly opened his eyes, only to blush and look away. Canada's chest was way better built than his own. That's when a thought struck him. "U-um, C-Canada... H-how d-do guys d-do it?" he asked, sure he had heard horror stories in the USSR but Russia had never really made him 'become one'.

Canada smiled at him and quickly pulled of the Romanians trousers and underwear leaving him exposed. "I'll show you, it might hurt a little at first, and do you trust me?" He asked feeling his French side taking control over him

Romania looked at him curiously. He was turning into another person. Even though that was happening he didn't mind, he only blushed and nodded.

Canada smiled and moved three of his fingers up to the others mouth. "Suck" He said and used his other hand to stroke the others member in the meantime

Romania moaned and sucked on the three fingers. He kept his fangs away, for the most part. Every once and a while it would softly graze the Canadians fingers, but never too much to break the skin. "Hngh~ Cawada~" he moaned through his full mouth.

After a while he pulled his well coated fingers out from the others mouth and smiled at him carefully. "this might hurt a bit" He pushed in the first digit in the other and started moving it around slowly and when feeling the other relax he inserted the second and third scissoring the other.

Romania gasped. He was fine when the first and second finger were put in, very un comfortable, but bearable. But when the third on went in he almost screamed. "N-no! T-take them o-out! I-it hurts!" he cried again, teas rimming in the corner of his eyes, then a loud moan erupting from his lips. He blushed at the noise he had made. "Ngh~ I-it f-feels w-weird!"

Canada chuckled and continued the movements before feeling his fingers being sucked in by the other. He removed his fingers and pulled of his trousers and underwear in one swift motion and then positioned himself at the other opening. "This might hurt a little" He leaned forward and cached the others lips in a passionate and craving kiss before gently pushing in the head of his member in the other and then waited for the other to allow him to move.

Romania moaned and kissed back with as much passion. But it stopped the second he felt something at his entrance. He let out a load gasp like moan as the other pushed into him. He quickly tensed around the others member. "P-please! M-make it s-stop h-hurting!" he cried and quickly tried to rub the tears away. It did hurt, but after a second or two it only felt like a dull throb. He was still confused on what was going on. What happens after this? He wondered. He loosened up around Canada. He was still crying slightly, but nodded for the Canadian to continue.

Canada smiled at the other before pushing into him and moaned when feeling the other around his member. He started trusting in and out of the other while leaving hickeys all over his bare chest

"A-ah~ C-canada~" he moaned. With every thrust his moans got louder and louder. He was slowly losing his mind to lust. "M-more~ P-please~" he whimpered, looking up at the other with needy red eyes.

Canada grinned and started trusting faster while stroking the others member and he felt himself getting closer and closer to releas for eachtime he heard those adorable moans escaping the other

"N-ngh~ C-canada i-i'm-! CANADA~!" he cried out as he released, tightening around the others member. His face flushed a deep red as he actually thought about what he just did. His hands flew to cover his face, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Canada felt himself come a few seconds after the other filling him up with his seed before collapsing besides him. He saw that the other was covering his face and he thought he might knew why. He smiled before starting to lick of the others release from his chest

Romania gasped as he felt the other tongue on his chest. He peeked through his hands and looked at the Canadian. "W-what are y-you doing?" he stuttered.

Canada laughed and looked up on the other. "We cant let you go to waste can we?" He said and grinned before licking of the last and then lick the rest of his lips. "Besides, you taste really good" He crawled next to the other and grabbed his hands pulling them away from his face and then kissed him

He blushed and returned the kiss, he pulled back slightly. "I-I taste... g-good? W-what do you mean?" he mumbled. Mentally slapping himself when his eyes strayed to the Canadians neck.

Canada smiled and shuddered his shoulders. "I dont know, you just taste good" He smiled a slightly goofy smile and thought for a moment. He had seen how the others had watched his neck and he actully was a bit curious about the whole vampire biting human, if you could call him that, thing. "Hey what happens if a vampire bites a human?" He asked trying to make it sound as casual as it could with that kind of question

Romania looked at him and blushed slightly. "W-well, it doesn't hurt. A-and i-it makes you feel good," he mumbled then flushed a deep red, "Y-you wont turn into a vampire! That's all a lie!" he explained, very VERY flustered.

Canada laughed and plopped himself up on one elbow tilting his head slightly so that his neck was exposed to the other. "You want to bite me?" He asked in a playfull tone and smiled at the other.

Romania looked to the side, shamefully. "Y-yeah..." he muttered, blushing. He really did, but he would only do it if Canada was okay with it.

Canada leaned closer to the nation and moved some of his hair out of the way. "Then, go ahead" He smiled again and looked at Romania with his purpel eyes

Romania blushed. He was getting permission! He was able to... Romania leaned in, nuzzling the others neck. He opened his mouth and his fangs slipped out. He glanced up at the nation. "A-are y-you s-sure?" he asked, some words slightly slurred from his fangs.

Canada nodded and felt his heart beat slightly faster in excitment. "I trust you" He said with a smiled and breather in feeling the smell of Romanias hair. It was nice

Romania blushed and leaned in closer to Canada's neck. His lips brushed the soft skin. Slowly he bit down. He had bitten others before. They said it didn't hurt, but he had to be safe. His fangs pierced the skin slowly, hoping he wasn't hurting the other.

Canada felt somthing pierce his neck and his first reflex was to move away but he faught it and stayed still and soon it was replaced with annother feeling and he closed his eyes trying to hold in a moan. It felt even better than when someone was touching his curl.

Romania felt the other nation twitch but then relax. He hoped he hadn't hurt the other, he was almost tempted to look at Canada's expression but told himself not to. Slowly he began to suck, he blushed. With every suck came a small sound, he hated it. He purred slightly, the Canadians blood tasted just like candy and sugar.

The sensation of being biten had made Canada flustered and the adorable sounds that the other was making didnt make it better. He had never felt somhting like this and it kind of felt like they where one individ at that moment. Sure he was feeling a little light headed but it was nice.

Romania sensed that something was a bit wrong. He hugged the other nation and pulled his fangs out, tentatively licking the puncture wounds. "A-Are y-you o-okay?" he asked and looked up at Canada with concerned red eyes.

Canada blinked his eyes a few time and tried to see Romania but everything was blurry and unclear. "I-I dont know." He stuttered and looked down on his hands. They where shaking and he turned his head and looked at Romania before falling to the bed and fainted

Romania's eyes widened. "C-Canada? C-Canada!" he squeaked, tears rimmed in his eyes. He leaned down to his chest, pressing his ear against it. There was a rhythm, but it was not as strong as it should have been. Romania burst into tears. "I-I drank to much! Ngh, N-no..." he sobbed, head still on the Canadians chest.

Where was he? Canada looked around. He was standing on some kind of river bench and infront of him the dark water layd still. There was no movment but then a light became visable in the mist and a boat came floating towards him. In the boat a man with a long cap and a hood covering his face was staing and Canada backed away. "Who are you?" He asked and even though he couldnt see the mans face he knew a smile appeare on his lips. "I am death, and I have been by your side for long" Canada backed away. No. If he was death that meant... No he couldnt die! He turned around and tried to run but death was infron of him. Instead he backed and fell into the deep water and just before he reached the bottom he heard a voice in his head. "I will let you live but there will be consequenses" Canadas eyes shoot open and he sat up in his bed panting trying to get air

Romania bawled as he hugged the Canadian. He couldn't die, he just couldn't! "P-please, p-please!" he whimpered and clung closer to the other. He chanted it over and over, hoping it would work, or something would happen to show him that the Canadian was fully alive. Then Canada gasped and sat up quickly. The movement threw Romania off balance and he flew forward and landed on the Canadians lap.

Canada looked down on Romania that had tears in his eyes and he bursted into laughing and hugged the other tightly and started crying not knowing why. "Romania, I'm sorry" He cried and burried his face in the others neck but froze slightly what was this feeling? He sniffed and the feeling became stronger, allmost intoxicating

"C-canada!" he smiled and hugged the other tightly. He was okay! He was okay! He smiled and thanked whoever had allowed the other to live. He nuzzled up into the others chest, completely oblivious to the Canadian sniffing.

He didnt know what he was doing but he opened his mouth slightly and dragged his tounge over the others neck and purred before biting the other but immediatly jump back starring at the other. "W-What?" He stood up and ran to the mirror in his room and opened his mouth seeing fangs and he allmost fainted again. "I thought you said you wouldnt turn into a vampire by getting biten!" He said panicking and turned around to look at Romania

Romania looked at him, slightly confused. "You don't turn into a Vampire. It's not even possible unless a greater being changes you," Romania said, in a slight daze. The moment that Canada's fangs were in him made him feel amazing! He looked at the Canadian's purple eyes. They held a small bit of accusation and he flinched back. "I-it wasn't me!" he cried, spinning around and wrapped himself in blankets, hiding his head. "I-it wasn't me!" he repeated, slightly muffled by sobbing. He hated this. He didn't know what was going on and didn't like being blamed

Canada walked up to the other who was hidding under the blankets and lifted it off him. He looked into his eyes and then leaned forward so that they where forehead against forehead. "I know, didnt I tell you before that I trust you?" He smiled at him and wiped away some of his tears

Romania looked up at him. "C-canada..." he said slowly and hugged the other. He slowly moved up and pressed their lips together. Romania didn't exactly know why, but he was curious as to how the other became a vampire.

Canada kissed back and pressed his body against the others. "Yes?" He said before the two of them fell onto the bed Romania on his back and Canada on top off him

Romania blushed a bit. "U-um, what did you see?" he asked, lifting his head up to look at the violet eyes of the other. "I-I mean, p-people don't t-turn into Vampires just at r-random," he stuttered.

Canada sat up again and pulled a hand through his messy hair. "Well, I was standing on a river bench and then I talked to death. I thought I was going to die"

Romania giggled a bit. "D-death? You mean the creepy old d-dude?" he asked. He remembered when he became a vampire, he saw death too, but he had kicked him and ran away. He sat up too, but fell back a second later, slightly more irritated. What had he done wrong? He hadn't drank very much and then Canada almost dies! He mus t have done something wrong...

Canada looked at Romania and smiled. "Old dude?" He laughed and then leaned against Romania and kissed him on his nose. "Have you meet him to?" He asked and started kissing down the others face and then down to his jawline and then down to his neck. He had to lift his head so that he wouldnt bite him. Again...

Romania nodded, small moans escaped from his lips and he blushed. He watched as the other lifted his head. Romania grabbed Canada's head without very much force and pushed it back into his neck. "Go ahead, it's okay," he smiled. It was okay, for another vampire to be bitten meant that it didn't matter how much the other drank.

Canada first thought of say no but when he felt the scent once more the couldnt stop himself. He bit down hard into the flesh and started drinking. It didnt taste as he thought it would it was, the best thing he had ever tastes. It was better then maple syrup! He never thougt that he would find something better than maple syrup. He didnt think that he ever could stop but after a while he decided that it was enough and he released the other and licked of the blood around bite mark and then dried of the blood around his mouth. "Sorry"

Romania let out a loud moan as Canada's fangs sank into him. It was an amzing feeling. He knew that it was supposed to make you feel good, bu he never knew it would make you feel THIS good. His arms wrapped around the others waist and hugged him as he stopped. "I-It's okay~!" he moaned, the effect still taking place

Canada grinned before yawning and kissed Romania. "Your so adorable~" He said purring into the others hair. "It's strange, I was really hugry a moment ago but now its gone." He said suddenly realizing it

"Well, duh~ Blood is a food source, silly!" he giggled. That's when his phone started to go off. Romania sighed and sat up. "It's probably Russia..." he mumbled. He stood up only to fall down onto the floor. His lower back and butt hert horribly. "O-ow!"

Canada hurried over to him. "You okay?" He asked already knowing the answer. The first time was usualy very painful afterwards. "And your right, I think it Russia so you should answer. And dont tell him about the me being a vampire thing please?" He said. Cause if Russia knew that meant that America soon would to. They might be enemies but Russia would do anything to mock America

I-im f-fine!" he smiled and stood up. He grabbed his pants and took out his phone but... it wasn't Russia. He flipped it open and put it to his ear. "H-hello?" he asked. Hungary's voice flooded into his ear. "Oh my god! I love you right now! I no longer hate you! That was an amazing lovey dovey seane you two just sharred!" she squealed and then th e line went dead. It took him a moment to unerstand what had just happened. Hngary had... how had she... His face went dark red and he almost fainted.


	4. Pain

"Hey Romania what's wrong?" He asked and cause of that it seemed like he was going to faint he sat down behind him and held him in his arms. "What did he say?"

Romania shook his head. "I-It wasn't R-Russia..." he stuttered, "I-It was H-Hungary..." he squeaked and stared at his phone in horror. What had she gotten of them! How did she know!

As soon as he heard the name a chill of unpleasantness shot through his body. Dont tell me... "D-dont tell me..." He said and looked at Romania slightly frightened. If she knew then Japan would know and then most likely England and then America to. He was doomed

Romania nodded. "S-she, w-well... i d-don't know w-what she g-got..." he murmured. He looked up at the Canadian and sighed, leaning into the others chest. "T-this is s-so embarrassing..." he mumbled, a small blush dusting his cheek.

Canada sighed and looked around for his own phone and found it on the bed table. He grabbed it and flipped it open. Onyl one thing to do. He sighed and dialed the number before moving the phone to his ear. "Hello this is Hungary?"

"It's me, what did you do?" He asked hoping that he wouldnt have to introduce himself but he didnt have that kind of luck.

"Who is this?" She asked and he sighed pulling his free hand through his hair.

"Canada" He said and there was a silence on the other line before giggeling.

"Oh, your up." Canada blushed but decided that he couldnt let him embarassment stop him. And what was there to be embarassed about really?

"Hungary I don't care what you did but if you show any of it to anyone I will never forgive you. And I will tell everyone about you hiding places." There was a silence again on the other side of the line and Canada smirked.

"Okay" She said unwillingly and then hanged up. "Problem solved" He said to Romania after placing the phone back on the bed table

He looked up at the Canadian curiously. "What did you do?" he asked. He wanted to know but at the same time he didn't want to know. Okay, so he wanted to know more than the part of him that screamed 'NO' "Wait... she has hiding spots!" he squeaked and looked around, knowing there was on in the room.

Canada sighed and pulled the other closed. "Unfortunately, yes. But I know about most of them and usually Kumijaro chases her away if she gets here but he seems to be occupied." He figured that she had bribed the bear with food. It wasn't really a difficult task. "How is your back by the way?" He asked and gave the other a concerned look

Romania blinked. "It doesn't hurt," he smiled. He looked up at the others hair and giggled a bit. It was a mess. "You should brush your hair! it's really messy~!" he laughed and ruffled Canada's hair, making it worse.

Canada laughed and grinned. "Your right, but I will have to take a shower first. Care to join me?" He asked and noticed that he let some of his french accent slip out and he turned his head blushing. God he was just like his papa. He turned his head slightly and watched Romania. No, his papa always did it with people not caring about who they are. He had done it with Romania cause, his special

A blush spread across his face. "S-sure!" he smiled and stood up, wincing again and falling back into Canada's lap. "On second thought... i don't know..." he sighed.

Canada smiled and placed a light kiss on the others forehead. "I have a tub you know, you can take a bath so can I go take a shower in the other bathroom in the meantime." He said still smiling. He felt bad for making the other feel pain

"Why don't we both go into the tub?" he asked and looked up at him. His back only hurt when he tried to get up quickly, so if he got up slowly he'd be okay. Also... he didnt want to leave the other, not for one second

Canada nodded and stood up from the bed before leaning down and picked up Romania bridal style and carried him into the bathroom where he placed him on the counter and walked over to the huge bath tub and opened the taps. He put on hand under the water and then turned up the heat slightly. He knew that heat helped for back pain. He himself had gotten to know that first hand. He shrugged at the memorie and decided to focus on what was importat at that moment. Romania

Romania smiled and swung his legs back and forth slightly, trying to hide his irritation. He couldn't exactly touch the ground. He glanced over at Canada and smiled. He loved the others blond hair, gentle voice... he loved everything about the Canadian. And in a way, he was happy that he was a vampire, it meant that they had something in common.

As soon as the tub was allmost full he turned of the taps and turned to Romania. "Do you want to have it like this or with somhting in it, besides the two of us?" He asked with a smile and tilted his head slightly

His face lit up. "Do you have bubbles?" he asked and hopped down off the counter, soon regretting it. a spike of pain shot up his back, he hid it so the other wouldn't have to worry. "If you do, can you put bubbles in it?"

Canada noticed the slight pain in the others eyes but didnt say anything. He would make up for this some how. "Sure" he walked over to where Romania had been sitting and opened the cabinet and searched for the bubbels. He found them after a while and smiled. They where supposed to smell like maple syrup. "This okay?" He asked and handed it to the other

"Yes, yes, yes!" he said and hopped over to the tub, completely ignoring the pain. He crawled in and sat down, waiting for the other to put the bubbles in.

Canada laughed at the other. He was just so adorable. He poured some of the soap into the water and watched it turn into bubbles. "Should we get in then?" He asked the other and took of his glasses putting them on the counter. His vision immediatly became all blurry but he could still se a little bit at least. He stepped into the tub and sighed as the warm water closed around him

"Smells good!" he laughed and leaned back into Canada's chest, enjoying the bath. It was warm and relaxing. He yawned and nestled closer to the Canadian, fighting sleep.

Canada smiled and leaned his head back on the edge and closed his eyes. He wasnts tired pycical just mental. So much had happned in just two days. it was hard to take in. "Romania?" He asked after suddenly realizing that the other had to go home some time.

"Hmm...?" he mumbled and looked up at the other nation. "What is it?" he yawned and draped his arms over Canada's shoulders.

Canada opened his eyes and looked at Romania. "You will have to leave sometime. Right?" He said his voice dripping with sa dness. He really didnt want him to leave. It would be so lonely

"No~" he murmured and smiled. "Well... maybe." he giggled a bit and yawned again. Damn it he was tired. "Hey, Canada? Who have you done it with?" he asked and looked up at the Canadian. He thought it was simple enough. He was genuinely curious about the the other nation, he just wanted to know more about him

Canada blushed and looked away. "W-well, France, Prussia, America once, Russia and you of course." He blushed even more and just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"Russia? You did Russia!" he looked at the other in amazement. "So Russia was in my position! Your amazing!" he laughed and hugged the Canadian. "You did your brother?" he asked confused. Well, not very. There was one time he had to form a treaty with Germany and Germany and Prussia were doing it.

Canada blushed again. "N-no not really, it's more that I was in your position and Russia in mine..." He was embarassed. The time with France and Prussia had been his choise but the times with Russia had been when he had been mistaken for America and been, well raped. The time with Alfred had been when his brother had been drunk one time and that could also have been called rape

Romania blinked a couple of times. "Yay! I'm you first vampire!" he laughed and squeezed the Canadian tighter. "Yay!"

Canada looked at the Romanian. He sure was weird. But who wasnt? He smiled at him before turning him around so that he was facing him and then started kissing him

Romania moaned and kissed back forcefully. "Canada...I...Love...You..." he said in between breaths. He loved the Canadian and now he was his.

Canada smiled and slipped his tongue into the others mouth and started play with one of his nipels at the same time trying to get the other to utter those arousnign moans

Romania gasped and let out a loud moan. "Ngh~ C-canada~ W-we're in the bath~" he moaned and leaned onto the others shoulder.

Canada laughed and nibbled on the others earlobe. "I know, that makes it all the more fun oui? Once more his french accent came out but this he ignored it. He was way to busy with the Romanian at the moment to even bother to cover it up. He reached down one of his hands and started stroking the others member while still nibbeling on his ear lobe and playing with one of his nipels wanting to see if he could make him cum just like that

"Haah~ Ngh~ C-Canada~!" he gasped, letting out a long moan. Romania looked up at him with glazed red eyes. A small smirk on his face. "You have fetishes~" he moaned and pressed himself closer to the others hand.

"You call this a fetish?" He said laughing and looked into the others eyes. "This isn't a fetish; I can show you what a real fetish is. Another time" He grinned and kissed the other again and moved his hand from the others member to his ass and carefully pressed in one finger

Romania let out a loud gasp. "B-but it is a f-fetish!" he moaned and pushed closer to the finger inside him. "P-Prussia taught m-me a-all about t-them~" he gasped and tangled his hands in Canada's hair

Canada laughed and pushed in another finger into the other. "I don't want you to think about anyone but me right now" He said and started scissoring the other and licked along his neck pulling his new fangs over the fragile skin hard enough to make marks but not hard enough to make it bleed

A loud moan escaped his lips. "B-bite~" he moaned and weakly pushed the Canadians head into his neck. He wanted to feel it again. He wanted to feel the other inside him, he wanted to feel his fangs, he wanted to feel everything. He wanted to return all of those feelings.

Canada smirked and pierced the skin and felt the warm blood flow into his mouth. He moaned into the others neck and continued to drink. It was so delicious. He removed his fingers from the other and lifted him, still not removing his fangs on to himself and trusted in as hard as he could feeling how he hit that bundle of nerves inside the other

Romania let out a scream of pleasure. He had never felt this before. Both pleasure things happening to him at one time. "C-Canada~!" he gasped and clung close to the Canadian, pushing the others head farther into his neck.

Canada moaned again when hearing the other scream his name and he started pulling out until he allmost was out and then slammed into him time and time again. He was so aroused by everything that he allmost lost himself in pleasure. He removed his fangs from the other and lookked at him for a moment before kissing him again

Romania moaned into the kiss, his nose wrinkling as he tasted his own blood. Not very pleasant but he was kissing the Canadian so it was all better. With every thrust his moans got louder and louder, turning int screams of pleasure. "C-canada i-i think i-i'm... hng!" he gasped, feeling himself close to release.

Canada smiled and reached down and grabbed the others member again and started pumping it with each trust and he felt himself getting close to release. He started biting on the others ear lobe again and then got an idea "Anica" He whispered

Romania blushed and moaned as the other said his name. HE couldn't hold it back anymore, not like he could hold it back at all. "M-MATTHEW~!" he screamed as he released. He slumped forward onto the Canadian, panting.

Canada came just as the other screamed his name and he then pulled out of the other and held him so that he wouldnt go under the water. He kissed him on his cheek and smiled at him. "Anica, I love you" He said and knew that it was true the moment the words left his lips. He really did love him.

Romania smiled, knowing he did love the Canadian.. "I-I love you too, M-Matthew~" he hummed. He cursed as his body went towards sleep. He tried hard to fight it off. Romania looked up at him, slight pleading in his eyes. "C-Can i suck?" he asked.

Canada smiled and nodded deciding to let the other do as he pleased and as he figured that his back would be worse than before by now

Romania smiled, pushing his way up to the others neck. He slowly grazed the surface before biting down. He purred at the flavor, still loving it. Like he said, he loved everything about the Canadian. Romania wrapped his arms around the others back and pulled him closer, leaning in to get deeper. he was also happy because you can't die from blood loss when your a vampire.

Canada moaned as he felt the other feeding of him. It was a feeling he couldnt explain but he really didnt need to cause as long as he and Romania knew nothing else mattered. After a while he started feeling a bit tired and he yawned. "I'm tired" He said into Romanias hair hoping that he would have heard him. Wow he was tired. He blinked his eyes a few time trying to keep them open.

Romania pulled back and licked off the excess blood. "Mhm~" he smiled and stepped out of the bathtub only to fall face first into the floor. he tried to get up but every time it hurt like hell. The second round might have not been so good to have, even though it felt great.

Canada hurried up and over to Romania worried. "Are you okay!" he lifted him from the floor and grabbed a towel puting around the romanian. He sat him down on the counter before quickly grabbing a towel for himself and dried his body. He lifted Romania again and walked into the bed room and placed him on the bed carefull. "Wait here and I will get you an asperin"


End file.
